


reframe

by introvertednerd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertednerd/pseuds/introvertednerd
Summary: Marinette decides that her wall needed some changes.





	reframe

Marinette gently tugged another poster of Adrien off the wall.

It had been something she had meant to do for a while. Adrien had been surprisingly okay with her having what is practically a shrine of him. He only teased her a little from time to time these days.

But, no, that’s not why she was doing this clearing of her walls. That’s not it.

Maybe it’s because he’s more than this, Marinette mused, more than a supermodel, more than the boy with a perfect smile, more than what you see in magazines.

He’s more than Adrien Agreste, he’s _Adrien._ He’s her friend, her very dorky friend, who makes terrible puns, who’s the one of the few people she knows that understands words like _centripetal force_ and _simple harmonic motion._ What surprises her even more is that he loves every single but if it.

He’s Adrien, kind and shy, always ganging up with Nino and Alya to make sure she takes care of herself. He’s supportive, always willing to listen.

Any perfectly airbrushed photo does not do him justice.

This was her way of acknowledging that her friend was not picture perfect, that he was as human as anyone else. She couldn’t describe it, but maybe it was her putting away any expectations she had of him or pedestal that she had placed him on. 

As Marinette placed the last of the magazine cutouts and posters into the box she labelled “Adrien”, she began to think of things to fill her walls with. It was now a blank canvas, a new slate.   


“So, this’ll be the only one you’re keeping?” Tikki asked, interrupting her thoughts.  


Her gaze followed Tikki’s to rest on the photo frame on her desk. She had replaced the framed picture of Adrien with one of her smiling and him laughing into the camera. 

That, that is the Adrien she knows and loves. 

She smiled.

“Yes.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Ideas for this fic came from: (http://adribug.tumblr.com/post/156777978144/concept-marinette-taking-down-her-posters-and) and (http://fawnmisty.tumblr.com/post/156784597924/hi-ml-fandom-im-not-dead-i-promise-comic-based)


End file.
